All These Years
by big dreamer girl
Summary: Seq. to Love Through Singing. It's been eight years since Drew confessed to May. They never saw each other since then. Will May be able to confess her love to Drew?


All These Years

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon characters or the songs. They belong to Trish.

May sat on the large windowsill, staring at the pouring rain outside. She was now eighteen and had never seen Drew since the singing contest. May sighed. She was so depressed. She wanted to see Drew so badly. May got up and switched on the radio. She sat back down just as a new song came on. May looked out at the gray gloomy clouds. Tears rolled down her face as she listened to the song on the radio.

Listen to the rhythm of the falling rain.  
Telling me just what a fool I've been.  
I wish that it would go and let me cry in vain.  
And let me be alone again.  
The only boy I ever loved has gone away  
Looking for a brand new start.  
But little does he know that when he left that day  
Along with him he took my heart.

CHORUS  
Rain please tell me now does that seem fair.  
For him to steal my heart away when he don't care  
I can't love another when my hearts somewhere faraway

Listen to the rhythm of the falling rain.  
Telling me just what a fool I've been.  
I wish that it would go and let me cry in vain.  
And let me be alone again.  
The only boy I cared about has gone away  
Looking for a brand new start.  
But little does he know that when he left that day  
Along with him he took my heart.

CHORUS  
Rain wont you tell him that I love him so  
And please ask the sun to set his heart aglow.  
Rain in his heart and let the love we know start to grow.

Oh listen to the falling rain.  
Ba da ba da ba da ba da ooh.  
Oh rhythm of the falling rain.  
Ba da ba da ba da ba da ooh.

'What a perfect song,' May thought bitterly. 'It suits perfectly. It's raining, Drew's gone, and I just want to be alone.' May placed her arms around her knees and leaned her head onto her arms. She thought back to when her life was just about traveling and entering contests. May still couldn't believe Drew loved her at first but now she had finally accepted it. May also found out she loved him. It was around the time she had won her fifth ribbon. May had been ready to tell Drew her feelings at the Grand Festival but he never showed up. May's heart was broken and she ran away to cry.

Afterward, she decided to enter every single contest and do her best for Drew. May had hoped to see Drew at one of the contests but she never saw him. One time she thought she had.

Flashback

May stood outside and trained her Kirlia for the contest. May suddenly felt eyes stare at her and she looked up. May saw somebody with green hair and felt happiness flow through her.

"Drew!" May called out.

The person just ran off. May stood there, tears pouring down her face. She felt her heart breaking.

'He was lying. He never cared about me,' May thought.

Later she saw the same person again and saw that he wasn't Drew. May smiled knowing Drew still cared for her but the smile turned into a frown as she thought about Drew not being with her.

End Flashback

May stood up, grabbed an umbrella and went out to get the mail. She was soaked when she came back in. May had a pink and red envelope and a huge rectangular box. May had to use both hands just to carry the box and so she couldn't hold the umbrella. May had closed it and ended up getting wet. She went to get a towel to dry herself. When she was dry May opened the envelope first. She took out a white sheet of paper.

_Mr Ash Ketchum Ms. Misty Waterflower_

_would like to invite you to their wedding_

_ 9:00 June 6, 2006 _

_Cerulean gym in Cerulean City_

May was excited. Finally Ash and Misty would get married. May began to plan which dress she would wear and which boat she would take to the gym. May finally snapped out of her thinking and glanced at the box. She went over to it and opened the lid. May gasped. Inside was a long white dress with light sky blue gems in it. There were white long gloves and a silver necklace with a sapphire stone hanging on the chain. May gaped at the dress and accessories until she looked for a return address. May was surprised to find that there was none.

'Who could have given me this beautiful dress?' May thought. 'I wonder if it was Drew.'

May took out a small note from the box and read it.

_Use this dress for the wedding._

'Who would know about Ash and Misty's wedding? Who sent this anyway?' May decided to just wear the dress and not question about who sent it. She would probably find out later.

May stood on the ferry to Cerulean City with Max next to her. The dress was stored away in a suitcase. Max had decided to buy a tuxedo when they got to Cerulean City. Both of them were eagerly leaning across the rail and looking at the land of Misty's birth city. May still wondered about who had sent her the dress but the thought of attending the wedding drove away any other thought.

Drew watched May from the corner of the boat. He hadn't seen May for eight years and now he was finally able to watch her without her knowing. Drew wanted to go over to her and talk to her but he knew it wasn't time. Drew just let his eyes stare at her for a few minutes then turned away with a broken heart.

The ferry landed at the city and everybody got off. May and Max stepped on to the land and went to the gym to see Ash and Misty. When they got to the building they saw that preparations for the wedding were well underway. The front of the gym had been cleaned, painted, and decorated with flowers. May saddened when she saw the roses. Drew had always given them to her. Inside there were chairs set up in rows and a stand placed at the front. A red carpet aisle had been placed between the two center rows of chairs. The siblings looked to the front and saw Ash and Misty.

"Ash! Misty!" they called.

The soon-to-be wife and husband turned around from talking with Professor Oak.

"Hey guys," they said as May and Max came up to them.

"What took so long for you two to finally decide to get married?" May asked.

"It was obvious you both like each other," Max added.

"They were both dense to each other's feelings," Professor Oak told them.

"Hey," Ash protested. "We're not stupid!"

"He said dense, not stupid, Ash," Misty said.

"I knew that," Ash said.

They all headed to the Waterflower's residence. May and Max were shown where they would sleep. Later on they all continued to prepare for the wedding.

Day of the wedding.

May changed to the dress she had recieved in the mail and breifly wondered about who had sent it.

May went out of the room she was using and went to the living room of the house. After waiting for five minutes Misty came down.

"Wow! What a beautiful dress, May," Misty exclaimed.

"Thanks," May said. "Come on, we better get going. Everybody already left.

The girls went over to the gym.

Ash and Misty were finally married and everybody was enjoying the banquet in a different room in the gym. May wandered outside to the hall. A picture of Ash and Misty hung on a wall. May stared at it.

'Will Drew and I ever get married?'

"Hey, May," a voice said behind May.

May's eyes widened in recognition but she didn't turn around. "You missed the wedding, Drew."

"I see you wore the dress I sent you."

"You sent it?" May turned around and was face-to-face a huge bouquet of roses. She took them into her arms and was pulled into a hug by Drew.

"Are you going to love me forever?" Drew whispered into her ear.

"Of course," May replied.

Drew put his finger under May's chin and tilted her head until he could see her face. He pressed his lips against her's. They stayed like that until May gently broke the kiss.

"Why didn't you come back at the Grand Festival?" she asked.

"I wanted to give you time to sort out your feelings," Drew replied.

May looked into his eyes and knew he would love her forever. They kissed again and went to join the banquet.

Here we are, the two of us together  
A feeling in my heart, we could change the world forever  
If you want me to, I'll be there for you

Chorus  
Just remember  
Deep in my heart  
A valley so true  
I wanna know where to start  
And baby deep in my heart  
There are miracles, too  
Just let me know how to start  
And deep in your heart

Like a falling star  
That shines in stormy weather  
I'll be where you are  
As long as we're together  
I will trust in you  
And all your days of blue

Chorus

Deep in my heat a valley so true  
I wanna know where to start  
And baby deep in my heart it's true  
I will follow you  
Deep in my heart it's true  
I will be there for you  
Deep in my heart it's true  
I will follow you  
Deep in my heart it's true  
Deep in my heart  
A valley so true  
I wanna know where to start  
Deep in my heart

That's the end. Hope you all enjoy it. Merry Christmas! Please read and review. Also could somebody tell me what cheesy, fluff, OC, and OOC mean? I would be so grateful. Thank you. Thank you to everybody who reviewed for Love Through Singing.


End file.
